Even tastier than the popsicle
by Nick'aloo
Summary: Shinji and Aki visit the hot springs and it gets steamy.


Just a short oneshot since I'm bored out of my mind.

It's basically PWP and I'm abusing Aki and Shinji for my dirty little stories again, sorry ;p!

It gets dirty and is Yaoi, just thought I'd tell you :V

(Persona 3 and the characters in this story doesn't belong to me!)

* * *

"Uguh...Shinjii I'm hot!"

"Hmh yes you are."

"I didn't mean it that way, Idiot!" Akihiko said as he moved and inch away from Shinji. They had decided to relax in the hot Springs, to forget about Tartarus and the dark hour and all that for a while.

"I'm going out now, I'm hungry." The silverette didn't like the hot Springs, but agreed to go anyway because he knew his friend liked it.

"Best thing you said today. Let's get going." They got out of the water, dryed off and dressed in the Yukatas which lay out ready. Akihikos somehow didn't fit him quite right and his neck was showing more than it should. Shinji stared at the nacked skin and as Akihiko leaned forward, he could see a rosy nipple peeping out.

"Let's go Shinji, I need an ice right now or I'm going to melt."

"You goin' nowhere like that." The Brunette growled as he stood up. "I'm gonna get you one so just wait here." Akihiko was surprised but accepted his fate and waited patiently for Shinjiro to come back. A few minutes later the door opened and Shinji came back with two popsicles.

"Here you go." Akihikos ice was handed over to him and he immediately began to lick.

"Mhmm..that's what I needed". He said not noticing that the Aragaki was watching him. As the popsicle was melting, Aki licked and sucked faster to not spill anything. His tongue swirled over the tip and slid over the underside, moving the whole thing in and sucking.

Shinji felt hot again and didn't notice that his ice was melting down on his hand.

"Hey! Pay attention Shinji! It's melting. Here, let me help you.." He purred as he held his popsicle in his left hand and grabbed Shinjis hand with his right.

The silverette began licking his way from the wrist over the palm to the fingers, closing his eyes and cleaning every inch. He moaned softly and began sucking on every digit, Shinjiro humming in affection.

As Aki pulled back, he bumped the table and threw of some papers. He got on all fours and started to pick them up, ass high in the air. Shinji licked his lips as Akihiko turned his head around giving him a needy gaze over his shoulder.

"Won't you help me, hm~?" That was a clear invitation, Shinji thought and moved behind his boyfriend, leaning over him.

"I'll help you with something else." He said and began to nibble on one ear, tracing light touches over Aki's ass. Akihiko shifted and wanted to turn around so that Shinji would be laying on top of him but was stopped as his wrist were grabbed and held in place.

"Stay like this. Wanna' play a little with your ass today." He growled as he started to pull the Yukata up so that his coud have a nice view. To his surprise the silverette wasn't wearing any underwear and gave him a smirk over his shoulder.

"You're naughty today, arent't you?" He said as he squeezed one globe.

"Only for you." Akihiko purred as he spread his tights wider, still watching Shinji over his shoulder. He gave a moan when the Brunette started kissing the soft flesh. He licked from the middle to where tight met ass and started to suck and nibble. Aki moaned and rested his head on his folded elbows. He twitched as his cheeks were pulled apart and the Brunette started licking up and down the crack, careful not to touch the rosy entrance. The silverette squirmed, craving the others other as he grabbed his hair with his left hand, meeting his eyes.

"S-Stop teasing, please". Shinji smirked and resumed his work.

"You begged for it." He said, before sucking at the entrance, hard. The Silverette fell forwards and grabbed the carpet, almost screaming. Shinji continued to suck, probing his tongue out to circle the pink hole before finally pushing in. Akihiko jerked backwards, trying to get him in deeper.

"God yes Shinji, deeper!" Shinji growled, tongue-fucking him harder and giving a light slap on the right buttcheek. The Sanada was a quivering mess now and babbled words Shinjiro could barely understand

"Uhh..In me now...please Shinji...need you." And suddenly the Brunettes mouth was gone and Akihiko turned around to see him sit back getting his painful looking cock out of his underwear.

"Get yourself ready for me then." He growled and started stroking his cock lazily. The Silverette didn't need to be told twice and wetted his finger with his saliva, reaching down to push in one finger slowly. Shinji watched as a second finger joined and had to stop touching himself to prevent him from coming. "Please Shinji...can't wait anymore...uuhh." Akihiko was trembling, his cock leaking big drops of pre-cum which stained his Yukata.

Shinjiro spread his legs and gestured for Akihiko to come sit in his lap. The Silverette didn't hesitate long and wanted to get rid of his Yukata.

"Leave it on." Shinjiro commanded.

"Hmhh, alright then~."Aki said seductively and crawled towards the Brunette. As he reached him, he was pulled into a sloppy kiss and their erections were brought together by Shinji and stroked by him.

"Enough of that now." Akihiko was growing impatient and pushed Shinji down, sitting in top of him and rubbing his cock between his asscheeks. He spit into his hand and lubed Shinjis cock, wetting it before he finally began to ease himself on his boyfriend.

"Ahnngg...Shinji you're so big!" Akihiko moaned at the feeling of being filled completely. He was digging his nails into Shinjiro's chest and trembled violently.

The Brunette gripped Aki's tight with one hands and started squeezing his cock with the other. After a while of Akihiko bouncing up and down on Shinji, he gave on last hard thrust upwards, got up and threw the Silverette on the ground, lifting on of his legs up and continued fucking him.

Akihiko's eyes widened as his sweet spot was hit every time and began moaning uncontrolled.

"Hnng..Shinji..so deep..gonna...!"

A few thrust later her came without being touched, cum spurting up to his chin. As his boyfriends walls squeezed him tightly, Shinjiro came to, spilling his cum deep inside Aki. He rode out his orgasm and collapsed right next to his little Silverette, panting hard. As they calmed down he shifter over Aihiko and kissed him one more, licking the cum from his chin.

"Even tastier than the popsicle".

Aki smiled.


End file.
